


color pencils (levi x reader)

by hunterheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Marriage, Married Couple, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterheichou/pseuds/hunterheichou
Summary: you have to go on a business trip, while levi prepares your daughter for her first day of school.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	color pencils (levi x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by just color pencils hahaha

“You got everything in there, kid?” Levi looked down to the five-year-old Isa; yours and his only daughter. It was Isa’s first day in the kindergarten, but you couldn’t be there as you had to attend a meeting in Chicago. Isa was disappointed to say the least, but she was mature enough to understand that you couldn’t ditch this meeting. She obviously took that from her father.

Isa nodded as she checked the insides of her bag for the second time. “Pencil case, notebook, and I’m all set,” Isa smiled, zipping her Princess Sofia bag given by Aunt Isabel on her fifth birthday last month. Levi shook his head towards his daughter, who then had a perplexed expression on her face.

“What else do we need, Daddy?”

Levi took out a pack of antibacterial wipes from his pocket and placed it in one of the bag’s sections. “Remember, clean the stool before sitting on it,” Levi caressed his daughter’s head as he spoke. She scrunched her nose and nodded, mimicking your expression whenever Levi ruffled your hair.

“Also, remember what mommy said on the phone last night..?”

“To always be friendly to everyone!”

Levi and Isa exclaimed in unison. Although this could never be Levi’s motto, you wanted your daughter’s presence to be bubbly, cheerful, and pleasant to her friends and teachers. Therefore, Levi had no choice but to oblige to his wife’s wish.

“You ready?” Levi asked, kneeling on the wooden floor to fix his daughter’s collar. Isa nodded, a wide smile carved on her face as her bright eyes looked at his steel grays. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

-

Being the shortest there among the other dads, Levi couldn’t help it but to squeeze himself in order to get a good view of his daughter from her classroom. There was a hint of concern in him, as he watched Isa wiping the stool before sitting on it just like he asked for.

He eyed the teacher who was greeting her new pupils, and due to his anxious feelings for his daughter, he had no other options but to approach her.

“Are you Ms. Reiss?” Levi asked, looking down at the blonde haired teacher, who was now arranging a pile of papers with colorless cats printed on them. It seemed like they would be coloring something today.

“Yes, oh, Dr. Ackerman, is it not?” Ms. Reiss remembered him from the kindergarten’s orientation day last week. Levi nodded, eyeing his daughter before returning his focus to the petite teacher in front of him.

“Please save my number in case my daughter needs me,” He monotoned.

“It’s okay, Dr. Ackerman-“

“I didn’t ask to negotiate.”

Frightened by Levi’s stern words, Ms. Reiss took out her phone to dial his number according to his order. Levi thanked her before heading over to his daughter, who eyed him as he walked over towards her.

“Why aren’t you home yet, Daddy?”

Levi slightly smiled at the innocent voice of your daughter. To him, she was always too smart for her age. Thanks to you, she was able to learn how to read and write at the age of two. But after you received a job offer last year, you and Levi decided that Isa should be in the kindergarten when she would turn five, as Levi respected your decision to continue working after leaving your job to give birth to and raise Isa.

“If you need anything, ask your teacher to call me, okay? I’ll be here within minutes,” Levi said softly as he fixed your daughter’s hair. Isa nodded to indicate that she understood her father’s order. With this, Levi’s anxiety diluted and he kissed his daughter’s forehead before heading home.

-

“Was she okay?” You asked on the other end of the line. Although you made a promise to yourself that you shouldn’t worry about your daughter, you couldn’t help but to call Levi as soon as you woke up.

“She was. The teacher also has my number if she needs anything,” Levi answered, his other hand actively jotting and crossing on the paperwork that he was given to complete. As Levi had to take the day off for Isa’s first day, he had to drop by at the hospital after leaving the kindergarten to grab the paperwork that Dr. Farlan had assigned him to do. 

“That’s good, sweetheart. And what did you two have for breakfast this-“

You were suddenly put on hold, which was a common action by Levi whenever he was called by his superior to come to the hospital as soon as possible. But today was his day off and his superior was informed of the matter, so you couldn’t help but to worry why he had to put you on hold.

“Yes?” Levi answered the unknown number. 

“Daddy.”

Levi’s eyebrow furrowed. “Kiddo, what’s up?”

“I didn’t bring my color pencils.” Levi’s memory brought him back to the stack of papers on Ms. Reiss’s desk. He let go of his pen to massage his temples as he thought of driving back to your daughter’s kindergarten. 

“Where did you place them?” Levi asked his daughter, who was patiently waiting for an answer on the other line. Of course, Levi could have your daughter asking her new friends if she could borrow their pencils, but you would never allow that to happen. Therefore, even if you weren’t in sight, he still could not object your wish towards your daughter.

“On my study table. I believe they are placed beside Brownie.” 

Brownie was a teddy bear Levi’s mother gifted to Isa when she was three. 

“I’ll go check for it, and then I’ll be there in ten. Okay?” Levi stood up and ended the call, increasing his pace as he walked over to Isa’s bedroom. He found a box of new color pencils he bought her when your family went to the mall to buy school supplies last week. On the box was written “Isa Ackerman” with a bright and bold green marker. Levi silently chuckled, remembering that your favorite color was green, too.

He grabbed the color pencils and his car keys before accelerating his BMW to the kindergarten, which was about fifteen minutes away from your apartment.

-

As you took a sip of your tea, your Facetime notification rang, showing the name ‘Husband’ on the screen. You gladly answered it to see the sight that you yearned for the most, your husband and your daughter, curling up in bed.

“Hey, baby,” You grinned, looking at Levi who was already in his comfortable clothes. He smiled and showed you Isa, who was deep in her sleep, despite it being only 9 PM there. 

“She must’ve been so tired,” You smiled in awe, adoring the girl who was a perfect combination of you and your lover. Levi nodded in response. 

“I’m sorry for putting you on hold and not calling back. Isa left her color pencils,” Levi explained, brushing his hair with his slender fingers as his gaze was locked on you. 

“You didn’t double check her backpack beforehand?” You furrowed your brows, and Levi knew in that moment that he messed up. He sighed before looking up at you again.

“She did. But I did not, busy with making her breakfast. She demanded for ‘mommy’s pancakes’.” Your concern was washed away in a matter of seconds, right after hearing what your husband had to say in his defense. You knew that Levi would never do such mistake, especially if he was not doing anything at the moment. But since you figured out that he was cooking (which was something he barely did), you knew that he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else. 

As you looked at your husband’s face which seemed to lack sleep, you couldn’t help but to want to come home. The problem was that your final and important meeting was tomorrow, and that you could only get a flight home in the evening, after everything was settled.

“Please come home,” Levi said, his eyes reflecting a glimpse of sadness towards you, which was even obvious through the screen of your phone. When you heard that, you knew he missed you. You could count with your fingers and toes on how much he ever said ‘I miss you’ towards you, because if he said that, that meant you would need to book the next flight home. However, considering that he used this phrase instead, it meant that he was still able to get things under control at home.

“Less than 24 hours before I get back to you,” You smiled as a sign of reassurance. He responded with a tiny curve on the end of his lips. If anyone else saw that, they would have never thought that Levi was smiling. 

“Good, because by the time you’re back, I would probably be on call.” 

You nodded. This was one of the hardest things about marrying Levi. At first you thought you could handle it, but when you had to pack your bags and get home while being on your honeymoon because a heart patient needed their doctor who was Dr. Ackerman, that was when you decided that things would not get pretty. Nevertheless, it had been seven years since you married your college sweetheart, and although time was the enemy of the two of you, the ways Levi would go out of to ensure that you, him, and Isa would still bond as a family never ceased to amaze you. 

“You should go to sleep, baby. Isa’s routine would happen again tomorrow,” You uttered, a sad smile carved on your face. He nodded in agreement before yawning. You giggled at the sight of your adorable husband.

“If you don’t get home tomorrow, Isa might ask for Chick-fil-A again for dinner.”

“Y-you had Chick-fil-A for dinner?! Levi, what did I say about fast foods?” Your mood changed at the thought of your daughter having fast food as her dinner. You thought you made it clear that fast foods were only allowed once a week, and that would be on weekends. Although your husband was a doctor, he would always surrender towards Isa. Because according to him, Isa had “your eyes, and I could never win against them.” 

He chuckled as he looked at your face before ending the call and placing his phone on the nightstand.

“Good night, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do share your thoughts with me on this one-shot. I would love to hear them! Also, thank you for taking your time and read <3


End file.
